gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Phosphosiderite
Phosphosiderite is the fusion of Amethyst and Ice. Appearance Phosphosiderite has lavender skin and selago hair. Her hair is unkempt, comes to a point in the back, covers her right eyes, and comes down to her knees. She has four eyes, four arms, a small nose, plump lips, and prominent fangs. Pre-regeneration (debut) Phosphosiderite wore a sleeveless layered navy, bright violet, and light blue tunic with a rounded neckline. She also wore dark violet tights with light violet toes that had star-shaped cutouts in the knees. Post-regeneration (second) She wore a sleeveless light blue tunic with a high neckline which featured a dark violet waist and bottom. She wore darker violet tights with torn star shapes in the knees, tucked into violet boots with lighter violet toes. Third regeneration This is the only regeneration where she had pink eyes instead. Phosphosiderite wore a violet tunic similar to Amethyst's, with a darker violet piece underneath that had a triangular cutout to display her gemstones. She wore dark violet tights with star-shaped cutouts in the knees, tucked into short, light violet boots. Previous regeneration Phosphosiderite wears a white and dark violet tunic with triangular cutouts at the bottom, which creates a torn look. She wears a violet bracer with a white star and a white bracer with a violet star on her upper arms. She wears darker violet tights with lighter violet star shapes on the knees, tucked into darker violet boots with lighter violet tops. Current regeneration TBA Personality Phosphosiderite is described as goofy and enjoys having fun, but knows when it goes too far.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/148408280782/ Phosphosiderite used to combine Ice's stubbornness with Amethyst's recklessness into a bit well wild personality because GemCrust "couldn't see Amethyst and Ice getting too well."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/125066946197/ However, as of changes in their relationship, she's now laid back; getting her to do much of anything would be an accomplishment unless angered or provoked. She only responds fully to really dangerous situations.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144375999092/ Abilities Phosphosiderite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Celestine. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Elbaite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Lepidolite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sogdianite (formerly Pruskite). * When fused with "Skinny" and Carnelian, they form Cranberry Zandrite. * When fused with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with Jasper and Ruby, they form Erythrite. * When fused with Pearl and Ruby, they form Scheelite. * When fused with Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Pearl and Steven Universe, they form Spurrite. * When fused with Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, they form Blue Abalone. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Phosphosiderite is able to summon all the weapons and control the powers of all their components and the fusions within them. ** Cryokinetic Weapons: A variety of her cryokinetic skills, Phosphosiderite can summon any weapon she wants using ice; the same goes for Ice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160874496617/ *** Spear Proficiency: Being Phosphosiderite able to summon Amethyst's whip — albeit in her own colors — and control Ice's cryokinesis, she can combine both to form a spear.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/126048645567/ This ability is not really necessary given she can already produce any weapon at will. Relationships Pearl Pearl reacts to Phosphosiderite in a similar fashion as she does to Sugilite, though the former presents less of a threat.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146181750637/ Trivia * There was some controversy on Phosphosiderite's summoning weapon, whether it was a spear or not. ** On August 6th, 2015, GemCrust stated that it was, that it combined Amethyst's whip and Ice's cryokinesis. On May 20th, 2017, however, this was retconned to her not possessing it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160862794002/ Finally, on the same day as his former statement, GemCrust corrected himself, saying that, in fact, both Phosphosiderite and Ice can summon any weapon at will using cryokinetic force. * Her gemstones were changed in their current regeneration because the old ones were "very poor edits." They lost the blue hue the old ones had.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146852968157/ * Phosphosiderite is Ice's favorite fusion to form;http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156681694257/ the only one that could run against her would be Shattuckite, the fusion of her and Jasper. Though the former is a little more fun to be.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149433084412/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Phosphosiderite is a vibrant purple orchid color and is a relative newcomer to the world of gemstones as it was only discovered in the late 19th century. * Fine quality phosphosiderite is hard to come by and this opaque gemstone may contain veins of yellow. ** In addition to purple, phosphosiderite occurs in colors ranging from white, pink, red, violet-red, and colorless. Gemstones References Category:A to Z Category:Gems Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original Characters